Vulpes
Vulpes is a Thyrsus of the Adamantine Arrow. He is a member of the Sentry, is dating Sargasso, was the last Archivist of the Consilium by the Bay, first Armourer of The Consilium of the Stone Circle and is a member of the Stone Scribes. History Vulpes has never changed his Shadow Name, but he has changed his style and tactics on multiple occasions. Originally from London, he Awakened early on, in the middle of a fight on the schoolyard over his ginger hair, suddenly finding himself possessed of more sinew, more strength. He knew what he wanted to be, but he was scooped up and involved with the Silver Ladder from very early on - the school he attended was heavily used by one of the overseers of Proximus networks in the area. He had no interest in the ruling cabals of, well, London's ruling Cabals, but found himself owing the senior mages more and more. Someone with his attitude was only ever going to find himself increasingly indebted. Ultimately he broke away; running away to Cornwall he spent some time in St. Michael's Consilium, which is where he joined the Arrow, then moved again, up to Birmingham where the Bullring Consilium welcomed a hunter willing to tap into animal attitudes and senses as deeply as Vulpes would; from there he found himself briefly in Bath, at the Consilium Sulis Minerva. Wherever he went, however, his debts and duties would follow. At twenty-eight he followed a job offer to Nottingham, thereby jumping to the Sherwood Consilium - one of the best places in the country to be among the Adamantine Arrow. He was known as a joker by his Cabal, but he'd demonstrated that he could be relied upon, and was one of those who volunteered to go to the Peak District during an incursion of the Bokor. It was during this conflict that he made the acquaintance of Tyr. Already fluent in German since his schooldays, he was paired with the sombre Moros, and the two excelled at finding the undead and destroying them. It was clear that this was no fly-by-night partnership, but that the two worked well together on a deep, instinctual level. Tyr followed Vulpes back to Sherwood, and with his aid, Vulpes finally began to make inroads in paying off his London debts at a rate which actually mattered. Through Tyr and his boyfriend Gilgamesh, Vulpes' long-term love of history blossomed into a sharing of his brother-in-arms' Legacy as he joined the Stone Scribes. In the defence of Sherwood, Vulpes often took on aspects of the fox from whom he drew his Shadow Name; once, facing down a Scelestus, his attempt to draw on vulpine traits went badly awry, leaving him with a paradox scar, a series of new personality traits and tics, most notable of which is his conversational style. It is flatly impossible for Vulpes to speak briefly and to the point; rather, he flourishes on circumlocutions, archaic usages, and sesquipedalian words, much to the fury of some mages (such as Felix) and to others he deals with. An opportunity arose to pay off the last of his debts, contacting Rynel, a mage in the Consilium by the Bay, and alerting him to his heritage as a Proximus in London and the duties London perceive him to owe thereby would be the final favour. At around the same time, Churchill, an Arrow from Sherwood lately arrived in Lancaster, sent out a call for assistance. It was too clearly fated. Vulpes and Tyr packed their bags and went north. Here Tyr has found companionship comfortable in his own tongue, and here, Vulpes has found responsibilities in historical archives and love with Sargasso. The trio founded a Cabal together, the Sentry. Lately Vulpes has been offered a chance to make the most of his talents as a smith, working at the new forge used by the Arrow, helping Rynel understand the ways of the metalworker. Other than that, he works on the Halfords shop floor.Category:NPCsCategory:ThyrsusCategory:Stone ScribesCategory:Adamantine ArrowCategory:The Sentry